Entice
Entice is a makeup developed by Siren Cosmetics to create its servitors, the Enticers. Overview The cost of this makeup is prohibitive, so Pentex only uses it on carefully screened subjects, like Sharon Miller. The drug in the makeup is highly addictive and most users are fully in its clutches within two weeks. Enticers will do anything to obtain continued doses and are thus some of Pentex's most loyal agents. There are four distinct phases for a user in becoming a full-fledged Enticer. Each stage, except the final one, lasts about a week. Phase One: Larval Stage The first week of use brings heavy euphoria. The user gains one dot of Appearance and is more sexually attractive to those around her (or him). Sexual activity is also greatly enhanced, and the user feels a general sense of well-being. She will be swept of her feet. Very few people are able to break free of the near-instant addiction that arises in this stage. Phase Two: Demi-Enticer During this phase, the Demi-Enticer may recover some of her rationality and be able to break free if she wishes (Willpower, difficulty 6, three successes required). It is in this stage that the user begins to change physically. The skin develops glands that excrete a super-powerful pheromone. The user is also surrounded by the Wyrm-derived Veil which makes the Enticer so alluring. This Veil also grants immunity to the Delirium. Phase Three: Pupal Stage This is the most dangerous stage in the Enticer's development. In this week, the user has all the powers of a full-blown Enticer but none of the control. She will experience wild mood changes like sexual highs and devastating depressions. She is not thinking properly, which is somewhat like an extended LSD trip. Some Enticers can have wild hallucinations which can affect those around them. Pentex usually keeps its Enticers sequestered at this time. It is also the final stage in which the subject may try to throw off the Karnalan Bane which is trying to possess her. If she is on the verge of success, the Bane may reverse its usual powers of attraction and make the subject the object of hatred and revulsion of all around her. (This is only done as a last resort since the Bane cannot survive the death of its host.) During this stage, the Enticer also undergoes the final physical metamorphosis, and her teeth become sharp and barbed. At some point during this phase, the user will no longer need the makeup to complete the transformation, though she is still addicted. Phase Four: Enticer This final stage is permanent; the user is now a full-fledged Enticer with all the powers of her kind. An Enticer can take on any form they desire, shaping their appearance to please and ensnare their victims. They can pull images of perfection directly from their quarry's mind and can even fool more than one person at a time in this manner, appearing differently to two different people. Pentex uses Enticers to lure its enemies into traps or to seduce them into the service of the Wyrm. Enticers may be of either sex. They are generally well-paid and well-treated within the organization. References # WTA. Project Twilight, p. 84. Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Pentex